


How Shuri and Peter Became Meme Buddies

by TisBee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Kinda Cracky, They meme buddies, everyone is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Clues in the title





	How Shuri and Peter Became Meme Buddies

It was just meant to be a normal day at the Avengers Tower. Except the Princess of Wakanda and its King were visiting. The reason they were there, well, Shuri wanted to move in. T'Challa was less than happy, but eventually conceded.

It had been a long day for everyone. Peter had aced his maths test in less than 15 minutes and had spent every lesson bored, except for chemistry where he could at least make some web fluid. Tony and Bruce were slightly confused by how a 16-year-old girl could be more intelligent by both of them put together. Shuri was bored by having to go over things she had learnt when she was like five with supposedly the cleverest scientists on the planet. T'Challa was just confused by his sister. As per usual. And Okoye was busy trying to keep up with both T'Challa and Shuri at the same time.

So, after a long day, everyone, including the other Avengers, sat down and flicked on the TV. The channel on was wrestling. It seemed to be nearly finished. Tony was just about to turn to the next channel, when, ''And his name is John '' The presenter was cut off when both Shuri and Peter finished the sentence with ''Stamos!''

They peered at each other, slow grins spreading across their faces.

Then, ''MY WIFE IS DEAD!''

''HIGH FIVE!''

''MEME BUDDIES!''

Everyone stopped and stared at them. ''Uhhhhhh… What?'' Steve asked, clueless.

''I'm confused.''

''What the hell just happened?''

All the while, Shuri and Peter just sat there grinning at each other.


End file.
